<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self-care? Never Heard of Her by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222304">Self-care? Never Heard of Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Because I like hurting Logan for some reason, Because it just wouldn't be one of my fics without it, Cute, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Light Angst, Light Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Malnutrition, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), it is discussed occasionally not in great detail though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil had to find a way to break the cycle.</p><p>He sighed, turning over to sit back up. He couldn't do this alone, so he's have to enlist some help. He left his room, heading along the corridor until he reached the stairwell to the Subconscious.</p><p>He needed help, and he knew exactly who to ask. </p><p>- </p><p>Or, alternatively, the Lights' self-destructive tendencies are getting out of control, so the Darks stage an intervention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! </p><p>Look at me, starting another multi-chapter fic instead of adding to my two series. </p><p>To those who know of my series-in-progress 'The Little Lamb In Wolf's Clothing' and 'Parental Prinxiety': I'm sorry, I do have fics I would like to write for them, and I will get around to it eventually! Thank you for your patience (assuming that there are actually people who look forward to my posts). </p><p>To those who have no idea what I'm talking about: never mind. </p><p>Warnings:<br/>- mentions of death (I describe a horror movie at one point) </p><p>Nothing else comes to mind, but let me know if I've missed anything. </p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning Pat," Virgil muttered as he took his usual seat at the dining table. He flipped his hood up, resting his head on his folded arms.<br/><br/>In his opinion, it was far too early to be doing anything other than sleeping, but Patton always wanted all of them to "make the most of their day", to quote his own words. So, every morning, they were all up at eight o'clock sharp, smiles plastered across their faces, and trying to be civil to each other before their morning dose of caffeine. It was only Patton who was really smiley in the morning. <br/><br/>That being said, not even Patton looked too happy to be awake this morning.<br/><br/>"Roman!" Virgil's hand shot out to grab the Side's head, as it slipped off his chin hurtling towards the stack of pancakes in front of him. He caught it, thankfully, averting what could've been an absolute disaster.<br/><br/>"What?" Roman mumbled irritably.<br/><br/>Virgil gave a low whistle as he got a proper look at the dark circles under the Creative Side's eyes.<br/><br/>"You finally took my advice and switched to being emo, Ro?"<br/><br/>Roman rolled his eyes, though it lacked its usual fondness, and was more malicious.<br/><br/>"Leave me alone, Virgil."<br/><br/>Ouch. Virgil? Not Virge, or some dumb nickname?<br/><br/>Virgil knew he should probably leave Roman alone, as (rather rudely) requested, but something told him to try just a little further.<br/><br/>"You ok, Princey?"<br/><br/>Roman stood up, chair making a grating noise as it scraped across the floor. He slammed his hands on the table, staring Virgil down with fire in his eyes.</p><p>"I said, leave me alone!" He ground out, through gritted teeth.<br/><br/>Virgil put both hands up in a placating gesture.<br/> "Alright, alright, calm your face, dude."<br/><br/>Roman snarled, before storming out of the Common Room entirely, presumably heading up to his room. Virgil shook his head, getting up to go and join Patton in the kitchen.</p><p>"Geez," Virgil muttered as he walked into the kitchen. "Who peed in Princey's coffee this morning?"<br/><br/>Patton said nothing, not even reprimanding Virgil on his, mildly inappropriate, comment.<br/><br/>"Pat?"<br/><br/>Patton continued to flip pancakes, seemingly completely unaware of Virgil's presence.<br/><br/>"Pat, you can stop making pancakes now," Virgil pulled Patton away from the stove, attempting to pry his fingers from the spatula. But Patton wouldn't let go.<br/><br/>"Gotta- gotta make pancakes f'r Lo..." he mumbled, flopping onto Virgil's chest.</p><p>Virgil held Patton's body up with one hand, and switched off the heat with the other. He finally pulled the spatula from Patton's grip, placing it on the counter out of the Moral Side's reach.<br/><br/>"No... pancakes for Lo..." Patton turned over in Virgil's hold, staring up at him with bleary eyes. That was when Virgil managed to get a proper look at Patton's face.<br/><br/>The Side was undeniably exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, similar to Roman, but they were also puffy and red rimmed, as if Patton had been crying.<br/><br/>"Pat, Logan's not even here. He hasn't been out of his room for the past two days." Virgil snaked an arm around Patton's waist, hauling him in the direction of the corridor. "C'mon, I'm taking you back to bed. You're really out of it."<br/><br/>Patton followed without complaint, and Virgil thought he was out of the woods.<br/><br/>He was not.<br/><br/>Patton stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, nearly sending himself and Virgil crashing to the ground. Virgil tugged, but he didn't budge.<br/><br/>"Pat? Patton, come on, your door's right there."<br/><br/>Patton didn't respond, well, not verbally, anyway. Instead, he fell against Virgil's chest again, going completely limp in the Anxious Side's grip. Virgil cursed under his breath at the unexpected weight.<br/><br/>By some miracle, he managed to keep them both upright as he kicked Patton's door open, before sweeping the Moral Side's legs off the floor into a bridal carry. The Side mumbled unintelligibly, tucking his head into Virgil's chest, eyes shut.</p><p>Virgil sighed. He deposited Patton onto the bed, tucking the blankets around him securely. He lingered a moment, brushing Patton's hair from his eyes, then turned and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.<br/><br/>From there, he set his course to Logan's room. He hadn't seen the Side in the past few days and he knew that Logan had a tendency to lose track of time, and forgot to do simple things such as eat and drink without regular reminders.<br/><br/>Virgil arrived at the indigo door, nudging it ajar and peeking in. Logan was slumped over his desk, snoring softly. His head was pillowed on a stack of papers, the pen ink running slightly from the drool dripping onto it. There was no doubt that, if Virgil were to turn Logan's head over, his cheek would be covered in blue markings. There was still a pen gripped in Logan's left hand, so Virgil wiggled it out and set it on the desk, before scooping him out of the chair with a grunt. He, just about, peeled the tightly tucked duvet away from the bed enough to place Logan down as carefully as he could and tuck him in, just as he had done with Patton.<br/><br/>Once Logan was settled, Virgil busied himself with picking various books and pens off the floor and returning them to their usual places, before switching off the lights and leaving just as silently as he had arrived.<br/><br/>Final stop: Roman's room. Hopefully the prince had calmed down a little since their last exchange.<br/><br/>He knocked on Roman's door.<br/><br/>"Princey, you doing ok?"<br/><br/>No answer.<br/><br/>Virgil stood by the door, spending several minutes in deliberation, before his anxiety won over eventually.<br/><br/>"I'm coming in, alright?"<br/><br/>He opened the door. Roman was curled up, almost drowning in his thick duvet, hugging a pink bunny stuffie to his chest. Virgil crept closer, keeping well out of the way, in case Roman wasn't asleep and just didn't feel like talking.<br/><br/>Thankfully, the prince was indeed asleep, chewing on one of the bunny's ears. Virgil cringed.<br/><br/>That could <em>not</em> be sanitary in the slightest.<br/><br/>But he let it be. Roman was mad enough at him as it stood, he really didn't need to give the prince another reason to hold a grudge. He went through the same motions as he did for the previous two, tucking and straightening the covers, before heading back to his own room.<br/><br/>He flopped onto his bed face first, groaning into his pillow. That was the fifth time this month he'd had to do that. The core Sides were so bad at looking after themselves that it was ridiculous. More often than not, at least one of them had dark circles, one of them was in a foul mood, and one of them had run themselves to the ground trying to cater for the other two.<br/><br/>They continue in this way until they, inevitably, crashed, then Virgil would drag them to bed and make sure they didn't accidentally kill themselves. It was a vicious cycle, getting harder and harder to break by the day.<br/><br/>They couldn't go on like this. If the problem got any worse, it would get Thomas involved, and Virgil did not want to drag their host into this mess. He had enough things going on as it was.</p><p>Virgil had to find a way to break the cycle.<br/><br/>He sighed, turning over to sit back up. He couldn't do this alone, so he's have to enlist some help. He left his room, heading along the corridor until he reached the stairwell to the Subconscious.<br/><br/>He needed help, and he knew exactly who to ask. <br/><br/>-<br/><br/>Virgil rounded the corner, the Dark Side Common Room set in his sights. The lights were off as he entered, and he could make out the silhouettes Janus and Remus on the couch, watching some terrible horror movie, no doubt Remus' choice. He turned the lights on and plucked the remote from Remus' hands, pausing the movie.<br/><br/>"I need your help."<br/><br/>Janus, ever the sarcastic one, replied.<br/> "Are you sure it's <em>us</em>, you're looking for? You must be lost, the Light Side Commons are up there, darling."<br/><br/>Virgil huffed, wedging himself into the gap between Remus and Janus, throwing his legs over the Duke's lap, and dropping his head onto Janus' shoulder. The Side stiffened and, for a moment, Virgil thought he would push Virgil off, but soon, ungloved fingers tangled themselves in Virgil's hair.<br/><br/>Virgil purred as Janus scratched his scalp with his blunt nails, making the Side chuckle.<br/><br/>"You haven't changed a bit."<br/><br/>Virgil didn't know what to make of that comment, so he elected to ignore it.</p><p>"Why're you guys watching a movie so early anyway?"<br/><br/>Remus grinned, snatching back the remote and resuming the movie.<br/> "Thomathy doesn't need us-" Virgil winced at the wording. "-right now, so we have a lot of spare time. Me and Janny got bored, so we're binge watching bad horror movies to laugh at the unrealistic effects."<br/><br/>Virgil hummed noncommittally. On the screen, a screaming blonde woman was brutally slaughtered, and he couldn't help but snort at the cliché. Janus reached over, stealing the remote to pause the movie again.<br/><br/>"Hey!" Remus whined.<br/><br/>"Now, now, Remus. We received this visit from dear old Virgil for a reason, remember? You said you needed help?"<br/><br/>The last part was directed at Virgil, who nodded.<br/><br/>"Lights are being idiots-"<br/><br/>"When are they not?" Remus snickered.<br/><br/>Virgil lifted his head from Janus' shoulder to glare.<br/> "They aren't taking care of themselves."<br/><br/>Janus raised an eyebrow.<br/> "I'm intrigued. Do tell."</p><p>"They're not sleeping, they keep yelling at each other, or me-" Remus snarled at that. "-all the time. They never take breaks, and I can't remember the last time I saw one of them doing something that wasn't job related!"<br/><br/>Janus nodded slowly.<br/> "That <em>does </em>sound like a problem."<br/><br/>"You think I'd be here if it wasn't?"<br/><br/>Virgil pretended not to notice Janus' poorly hidden flinch at those words. He ploughed on.<br/><br/>"Look, I need to knock some sense into them. They're running themselves to the ground, and if we don't stop them, they'll end up hurting Thomas. Janus, you're the self-care guy. And Remus, you..." Virgil trailed off, trying to think of something even mildly relevant.</p><p>"...take mud baths from time to time-"</p><p>Remus nodded enthusiastically.<br/> "I do! Though I prefer horse manure."<br/><br/>Virgil wrinkled his nose.<br/> "Gross. Anyway," he sat up. "Will you help me?"<br/><br/>Janus placed a hand on his chin in an exaggerated thinking gesture. There was silence.<br/><br/>"Well, if you <em>insist</em>..."</p><p>Virgil barely suppressed a sigh of relief. He settled for a small grin.<br/><br/>"Perfect. We can work out a game plan later."<br/><br/>He resumed his position from earlier, pointing lazily at the remote.<br/><br/>"Now switch that movie back on. This part's gonna be hilarious." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The room was as he'd left it and, for a second, Virgil assumed Patton was still asleep.</p>
<p>He was quickly proven wrong when he spotted the faint silhouette of Patton, sitting up against the headboard. He approached slowly, flicking on the lamp on the nightstand.</p>
<p>Patton was watching him through teary eyes, knees pulled to his chest. His hair was mussed from his impromptu nap, and there was a streak of drool on his left cheek. Virgil couldn't help but think he looked exactly like a toddler after their afternoon nap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter! I hope I don't disappoint! </p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>- Remus says one mildly gross thing about human jigsaws</p>
<p>That's it, I think. If not, let me know. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're saying that Logan hasn't left his room in <em>two days</em>?" Janus asked, incredulous. <br/><br/>They'd all congregated in Janus' room, spread out on the Side's massive bed, after wasting another two hours laughing at how ridiculously fake the death scenes in bad horror movies were. Virgil couldn't help but feel the scene was painfully reminiscent of old times, when there wasn't a giant rift in their friendship, when they didn't have to ignore the giant elephant in the room, when they were comfortable with each other. <br/><br/>Now, the relationship was barely a husk of what it used to be, only held together by the flimsy glue of occasional agreements. The very thought of what used to be made Virgil's chest ache. </p>
<p>"Yep. Went and checked on him this morning. Found him out cold at his desk, so I carried him to bed, just like the four other times this month," Virgil rubbed a hand across his face in frustration.  <br/><br/>"And Roman? You think he hasn't been sleeping?" <br/><br/>"If you think <em>I</em> look like a raccoon, you should see <em>him</em>. And it's not even makeup. His eye bags are so dark they look like bruises." <br/><br/>Janus grimaced. <br/> "That... does not sound good." <br/><br/>"You think?" <br/><br/>"So, what're we going to do?" Remus piped up, having been silent for the entirely of Virgil's explanation. <br/><br/>"I don't <em>k</em><em>now</em>!" That's why I came here!" Virgil's voice came out low and distorted towards the end of his exclamation, filling the whole room. <br/><br/>"Ok, ok, deep breaths, emo," Remus soothed, looking uncharacteristically serious. "There are three of them, and three of us. We can each take one, and get them to sleep, shower, eat, or whatever." <br/><br/>"But that doesn't fix the problem!" <br/><br/>"This isn't going to be an instant fix, Virgil," Janus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The weight was familiar, comforting, in a way that only Janus could be. <br/><br/>Virgil sighed. <br/> "Ok, we'll go with what Rem said. Who's with who?" <br/><br/>"Who's with <em>whom</em>, dear." <br/><br/>Remus snorted. <br/> "Jan can take the nerd. They'll fit together perfectly. Like really fleshy jigsaw pieces." <br/><br/>Janus rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. <br/><br/>"And I'll take my brother," Remus continued. "I think I might be able to get through to him." </p>
<p>Virgil and Janus waited for him to elaborate, but he only cocked his head at them, grinning. <br/><br/>"Alright," Virgil conceded, after a moment. "Then I can take Patton. We can sort them out as best we can, then meet in the Lights' Common Room when we're done. I'll make lunch." <br/><br/>He stood up, pulling the other two to their feet, keeping hold of their hands and sinking out. They rose up in the Light Side, and he patted them both on the shoulder. <br/><br/>"Good luck." <br/><br/>When Janus raised an eyebrow, he just grinned ruefully. Unbeknownst to them, Remus and Janus had given Virgil the easiest task. While Roman and Logan could be incredibly bullheaded and stubborn when they wanted to be, Patton was a sweetheart, and never wanted to be difficult intentionally. This was going to be a walk in the park. For him, anyway. <br/><br/>"Something tells me you're gonna need it." <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>Virgil knocked on Patton's door.  <br/><br/>"Pat?" <br/><br/>He waited a couple of seconds, before turning the door knob slowly. <br/><br/>"I'm coming in, ok?" <br/><br/>The room was as he'd left it and, for a second, Virgil assumed Patton was still asleep. <br/><br/>He was quickly proven wrong when he spotted the faint silhouette of Patton, sitting up against the headboard. He approached slowly, flicking on the lamp on the nightstand. <br/><br/>Patton was watching him through teary eyes, knees pulled to his chest. His hair was mussed from his impromptu nap, and there was a streak of drool on his left cheek. Virgil couldn't help but think he looked exactly like a toddler after their afternoon nap. <br/><br/>"Hey," he whispered, coming to sit on the edge of Patton's bed. <br/><br/>"H-hi," Patton mumbled back, burying his face further into his knees. Upon closer inspection, Virgil realised the Side had a stuffed frog wedged between his chest and his thighs. <br/><br/>"Is that your frog?" Virgil barely refrained from facepalming as the words left his mouth. <br/><br/>It was a stupid question, in his opinion, a testament to his terrible social skills. But, apparently, Patton didn't seem to share that view. He propped his chin up on the top of his knees, holding the frog out eagerly for Virgil to see. <br/><br/>"Yeah, his name is Freddy!" The Side whispered giddily. "He protects me from the monsters in the dark!" <br/><br/>The monsters in the dark? That was a new one. But Virgil rolled with it, nodding solemnly. <br/><br/>"What a noble frog. The greatest protector in all the land, I'm sure." <br/><br/>Patton's expression saddened abruptly, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Virgil's eyes widened. <br/><br/>"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" <br/><br/>"You left me," Patton sniffed. "Woke up and you were gone." <br/><br/>Virgil's heart broke. <br/> "I-I'm sorry, Pat, I-" </p>
<p>Patton shuffled up to him, laying his head on Virgil's shoulder. <br/><br/>"S'ok. You're here now." <br/><br/>"Is that why you were crying?" <br/><br/>"Yeah," Patton nodded. "Was really dark 'n' scary." <br/><br/>Virgil decided not to mention the lamp sitting right there on the nightstand. Instead, he wrapped his arms hesitantly around Patton's shoulders, unsure if it would be appreciated or not. But Patton seemed to welcome the touch, taking it as an invitation to snuggle even closer. <br/><br/>They sat in silence and, for once, Virgil didn't feel like he needed to force conversation. He was glad he didn't, because, if he had, he wouldn't have caught the low rumble that came from Patton's stomach. He chuckled as the Side's face blushed red. <br/><br/>"You hungry, Pat?" <br/><br/>Patton nodded timidly. His stomach rumbled again. Virgil raised an eyebrow. <br/><br/>"Your stomach's really rumbling up a storm, there. Did you eat enough at breakfast?" <br/><br/>Patton buried his face in Virgil's shoulder, mumbling something unintelligible. <br/><br/>"I'm sorry, Pat, I didn't catch that." <br/><br/>"...Didn't eat b'eakfast." <br/><br/><em>What?</em><br/><br/>Virgil forced himself to stay calm, as not to startle Patton. <br/><br/>"B-but I saw you-" he stopped himself. <br/><br/>He'd seen Patton <em>at</em> breakfast. What he hadn't seen, was Patton <em>eat </em>breakfast. Wow, he was a terrible friend. Patton had skipped an entire meal, despite Virgil being in the same room, and he hadn't even noticed. <br/><br/>"Pat, when was the last time you ate?" <br/><br/>Patton whimpered, and Virgil was afraid he wasn't going to like the answer. <br/><br/>"Yes'erday lunch..." </p>
<p>Virgil stiffened, and Patton pulled away, whispering hasty apologies. <br/><br/>"'M sorry, 'm sorry! Am I in trouble?" <br/><br/>Virgil pulled Patton back against him, nearly crushing the Side in his embrace. <br/><br/>"You're not in trouble, Pat," he assured, pressing a light kiss to Patton's temple. The Side relaxed against him once again. <br/><br/>"You gotta eat something now, though. Just a little snack, because I'm gonna make lunch in a little bit, alright?" <br/><br/>Patton nodded. <br/><br/>"Ok, what do you want to eat? You can have anything you want, so long as it's not overly sugary," Virgil wasn't quite sure why he tacked on that last bit. He did trust Patton to make responsible decisions, of course, but something told him to do it anyway. </p>
<p>"Anything?" Patton asked timidly, after several moments. <br/><br/>"Anything you want, Pat. But remember what I said." <br/><br/>"C-can I have a yoghurt pouch?" <br/><br/>Well, that was certainly an interesting request. But it wasn't unhealthy, so Virgil had no issue agreeing. <br/><br/>"'Course you can. What flavour do you want?" <br/><br/>"Raspberry?" Patton asked, after a moment of indecision. <br/><br/>Virgil smiled. <br/> "Sure. I don't think we have any in the fridge, though-" Patton deflated at that. "-but it's ok, Remus is next door, we can get him to conjure one for you." <br/><br/>He moved to stand up, offering Patton a hand. When it wasn't taken immediately, Virgil turned around. Patton was staring at his hand, expression of fear written across his face. <br/><br/>Why was he- <em>oh</em>. <br/><br/>Virgil had forgotten that, even after the events that transpired when the Duke had revealed himself to Thomas, Patton was still afraid of Remus. Really, he couldn't blame him. To those who didn't know Remus, or even Janus, very well, the Sides could come off as pretty intimidating. And Virgil's own reactions when they showed their faces unannounced probably didn't help. <br/><br/>"It's ok. How about you stand outside the door, and I can go ask, hmm?" <br/><br/>Patton seemed satisfied with that suggestion, as he placed his hand in Virgil's, allowing the Side to gently lead him out of the room. They crossed the short distance to Roman's room, and Virgil knocked on the door. <br/><br/>"Yeah?" <br/><br/>Virgil untangled his fingers from Patton's. <br/><br/>"You can just stay here, alright? I won't be a moment." <br/><br/>Virgil opened the door, poking his head inside. The sight that met him on the other side had his eyes widening in surprise. <br/><br/>Remus was sitting on the bed, playing on his phone, while Roman was sat in a chair facing the wall, arms crossed and a pout on his lips. When Virgil sent an incredulous look in his direction, he merely shrugged. <br/><br/>"You need something, Virge?" <br/><br/>Oh. Right. </p>
<p>"Yeah, could you conjure me a couple yoghurt pouches? Raspberry, preferably." <br/><br/>Now it was Remus' turn to give the confused stare. But he didn't question it, merely snapping his fingers, the requested items appearing in Virgil's hand. He shot Remus an awkward thumbs up, backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him. <br/><br/>Patton was standing exactly where Virgil had left him, fidgeting nervously and staring at the floor. Virgil tapped him gently on the shoulder, holding out one of the yoghurt pouches. <br/><br/>"Here, Pat." <br/><br/>Patton took the offered item eagerly, opening the pouch in a matter of seconds and sucking the contents out almost desperately. He pulled away abruptly, coughing into his forearm. Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder. <br/><br/>"Hey, Pat, slow down. It's not going anywhere." <br/><br/>Patton nodded, returning his lips to the pouch, thankfully going a lot slower this time. Still, he finished the pouch in record time, looking up at Virgil hopefully. The Anxious Side rolled his eyes fondly. <br/><br/>"Yeah, yeah, you can have another one." <br/><br/>He produced the second pouch, which he had stashed in his hoodie pocket in case he needed to save it for later. He urged Patton in the direction of the light blue door a few steps away. <br/><br/>"C'mon. Let's go to your room and you can have it there." <br/><br/>Patton reached for Virgil's hand again, and he allowed the Side to grab it and tug him gently towards his room. As soon as they were through the door, Patton let go, holding his hands out expectantly. Virgil laughed. <br/><br/>"Ok, yeah, here you go." <br/><br/>He handed Patton the second yoghurt pouch, then headed over to the Side's closet. Patton's usual polo shirt and khakis were incredibly wrinkled and sweat-soaked, whether it was just from his early morning nap, or because he hadn't changed them in days, Virgil wasn't sure. Either way, it couldn't be pleasant wearing them. <br/><br/>"Hey, Pat, we gotta change your clothes. What do you wanna wear?" <br/><br/>Patton pointed at the shelf on the top left, and Virgil caught sight of his cat onesie. He debated asking Patton for a more day time appropriate choice, but ultimately decided against it. Wasn't like they were going anywhere, anyway. </p>
<p>He pulled the onesie from its place on the shelf, unfolding it, and laying it beside Patton on the bed. The Side, having finished his second yoghurt pouch, just stared at it, then up at Virgil. Then back down at the onesie. Then back up at Virgil. He continued in this way for several minutes as Virgil wracked his brain for what could possibly be wrong. <br/><br/>Onesie. <br/><br/>Virgil. <br/><br/>Onesie.</p>
<p>Virgil. <br/><br/>Onesie. <br/><br/>Virgil. <br/><br/>Onesie. <br/><br/>Virgil. <br/><br/>One- <br/><br/>Ah. Maybe... <br/><br/>"Pat?" Virgil's heart thudded in his chest. He could be horribly wrong about what the problem was, and Patton would get weirded out and send him out of the room and stuff between him and Patton would forever be awkward and it would be all his fault and, and- <br/><br/>"Do you need any help?" <br/><br/>Thankfully, Virgil was right in his observation, as Patton nodded, watching Virgil apprehensively. The Side was quick to soothe his worry with a smile. <br/><br/>"That's completely ok, Pat. Here, can I...?" Virgil reached for the hem of Patton's shirt slowly, allowing him time to move away if he needed to. <br/><br/>When Patton nodded his assent, Virgil grabbed the shirt and pulled it gently over his head. He then tugged off Patton's pants, then crouched down, holding out the onesie for Patton to slip his feet into. When Patton had done so, he pulled the onesie up, doing the zipper and flipping the hood over Patton's head, making him giggle. <br/><br/>"I think I'm gonna start making lunch now. You wanna come keep me company? You can choose the songs we have on?" Virgil offered. <br/><br/>Patton nodded enthusiastically. </p>
<p>"Yeah!" <br/><br/>Virgil smiled as Patton grabbed his hand yet again, pulling him towards the kitchen, chattering away about all the different songs they could listen to. <br/><br/>"We can play so many Disney songs! Like the ones from Cinderella, or the ones from Moana, and, oh! You like the ones from the skeleton movie, right? We can play some of those!" <br/><br/>Virgil allowed himself to be dragged towards the kitchen, warmth blooming in his chest at the smile lighting up Patton's face. His first genuine smile in a long time. <br/><br/>Perhaps, Patton would be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just really like yoghurt, ok.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I said go away, Remus!"</p>
<p>Remus sighed, leaning against the door.<br/> "Ro, Virge told me you haven't been sleeping-"</p>
<p>"He snitched on me?"</p>
<p>Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't even been trying for two minutes, and he was already fed up. Was this how Janus felt when he was being annoying? How had he not strangled Remus yet? </p>
<p>"Look, Ro, he was worried about-"</p>
<p>"He's worried about everything! That's not a good reason!"</p>
<p>Ok. Deep breaths. It's fine. This is fine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, before we begin, I just wanted to say that this chapter was loosely inspired by "Dad Remus" by @NetSlayer </p>
<p>It's an awesome fic, and I love it. There should definitely be more parental!Remus in this fandom. </p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>- shouting<br/>- Remus says some gross stuff</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>Also, here's a link to @NetSlayer's fic, if you wanted to read it:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990179/chapters/71145996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus knocked on Roman's door.<br/><br/>"Ro?"<br/><br/>No response.<br/><br/>"Ro-bro?"<br/><br/>"Go away!"</p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?"<br/><br/>"I said go <em>away</em>, Remus!"</p>
<p>Remus sighed, leaning against the door.<br/> "Ro, Virge told me you haven't been sleeping-"<br/><br/>"He <em>snitched</em> on me?"<br/><br/>Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't even been trying for two minutes, and he was already fed up. Was this how Janus felt when <em>he</em> was being annoying? How had he not strangled Remus yet? <br/><br/>"Look, Ro, he was worried about-"<br/><br/>"He's worried about everything! That's not a good reason!"<br/><br/>Ok. Deep breaths. It's fine. This is fine.<br/><br/>"Ro-"<br/><br/>"Leave me alone!"<br/><br/>Remus summoned his mace with one hand.<br/><br/>"Roman, you can either open this door yourself, or I can break it down. One of the options is less dramatic, and easier than the other, so I'm sure you'll make the right choice."<br/><br/>No reply.</p>
<p>"You have three seconds."<br/><br/>When all he received was silence on the other side, Remus began counting down.<br/><br/>"Three...<br/><br/>"Two...<br/><br/>"On-"<br/><br/>"Ok, ok, I'm opening it! Don't break my door down, you maniac!" <br/><br/>The door clicked, swinging open. Through the crack (ha), Remus could see Roman sitting crosslegged on his bed, glaring. The look could've been malicious if there wasn't a pink bunny clutched to his chest and the beginnings of a pout forming on his lips.<br/><br/>Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing, getting the distinct feeling that if he did, he would be kicked out. He came to sit beside Roman on the bed.<br/><br/>"What's got you acting Janus during his snake PMS?" He asked.<br/><br/>There was a muffled cry of offence from the hallway, but Remus elected to ignore it. Roman crossed his arm, turning to face away from Remus.<br/><br/>"I don't like you," he mumbled. Remus knew the insult was supposed to be hurtful, but Roman just sounded like a moody toddler.<br/><br/>Remus sighed, snapping his fingers to summon a new set of pajamas.</p>
<p>"You don't have to talk to me, just change your clothes. You smell worse than I do."<br/><br/>Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Roman swivelled back around, glaring harder.<br/><br/>"Nuh uh! You're just a stinky trash man! I don't smell worse than you do!"<br/><br/>Really? Name calling?<br/><br/>"Ro, I'm just asking you to change. You look like you've been wearing the same clothes for days."<br/><br/>"No."<br/><br/>"Roma-"<br/><br/>But Roman wasn't listening anymore. He'd clapped his hands over his ears, talking over Remus as he tried to reason with his brother.<br/><br/>"Lalalalalalalala I'm not listening to you! Go back to your trash hole you trash man-"<br/><br/>"Ro-"<br/><br/>"You're not the boss of me! You can't tell me what to do-"<br/><br/>"Roman-"<br/><br/>"And take Virgil with you while you're at it, so he can snitch on-"<br/><br/>Ok, enough was enough. Remus was ok with Roman insulting him, but Virgil was off limits.<br/><br/>"<em>Roman Creativity Sanders</em>!"<br/><br/>Roman stopped abruptly at the use of his full name. He looked at Remus timidly, who gestured for him to take his hands off his ears. He dropped them into his lap, not taking his eyes off Remus.<br/><br/>"Ok," Remus began, inwardly delighted when Roman actually seemed to be listening to him. Maybe he had a shot at this without losing his mind in the process.<br/><br/>"Here's what we'll do: I'm gonna conjure a chair over by that wall, and you're gonna sit in it for ten minutes in silence, and think of apology for Virgil, because we do not say things like that about our friends-" Wow. When did he become a preschool teacher? "Then, you're gonna come over here and listen to what I have to say, and we can have a civil conversation that doesn't involve any yelling. Yeah?"</p>
<p>Roman crossed his arms.<br/><br/>"No."<br/><br/>And the defiance was back. Wonderful. Remus barely suppressed a sigh. There was a headache building at his temples. His patience was getting thinner by the second.<br/><br/>"You can't put me in timeout! I'm not five!" <br/><br/>"Really?" Remus said sharply, finally at the end of his tether. "Could've fooled me!"<br/><br/>Roman's mouth snapped shut at that, and tears gathered in his eyes. Remus clenched his jaw to stop a colourful string of curse words escaping his mouth. He scooted closer, unsurprised when Roman moved away.<br/><br/>"Ro..."<br/><br/>"No," Roman sniffled softly, and Remus felt like someone had shoved their hand in his chest and yanked out his heart. "You're bein' mean. Dun' wanna talk t' you."<br/><br/>Remus took a deep breath.<br/> "I'm sorry, Ro, I shouldn't have snapped at you. But I really think we both need some calm down time, so please, bud?"<br/><br/>Roman turned back around to face him, wiping tears from his eyes. He hugged his bunny closer to his chest. For a moment, Remus thought he would refuse again, but he nodded slowly.<br/><br/>"M'kay. I'll go sit in the chair."<br/><br/>Remus breathed a sigh of relief. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a chair in the nearest corner of the room.<br/><br/>"Ten minutes, buddy. That's all I ask."<br/><br/>Roman gave him a hopeful look.</p>
<p>"Can I take Bun-Bun?"<br/><br/>It took Remus an embarrassingly long time to realise he was referring to the stuffie. He gave his brother a sympathetic look. He couldn't let Roman have the stuffie with him - as much as they both needed to calm down, it was still a punishment for Roman.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry, Ro," he said, holding his hands out for the bunny. Roman seemed to contemplate giving it to him, but set it in his hands, after a minute or so.<br/><br/>"You'll protect her, right?"<br/><br/>Remus nodded emphatically.<br/> "With my life."<br/><br/>Roman seemed satisfied with his answer, giving him a little grin, before remembering that he was being punished. A pout replaced the grin, and Roman stomped over to the chair, throwing himself into it with a dramatic sigh. Remus stifled a laugh, pulling out his phone and setting a timer.<br/><br/>Silence reigned for several minutes as Roman stared at the wall, and Remus stared at his phone. Just as he was about to spam Janus with stupid memes, a knocked sounded at the door.<br/><br/>"Yeah?"<br/><br/>The door opened slowly, and Virgil poked his head in. His eyes scanned the room for a moment, widening when they landed on Roman. He sent Remus a look that could only be accurately interpreted as "what is happening in here?". Remus shrugged.<br/><br/>"You need something, Virge?"<br/><br/>At those words, Virgil seemed to remember what he came for, letting himself in fully and crossing the room to Remus.<br/><br/>"Yeah, could you conjure me a couple yoghurt pouches? Raspberry, preferably," he tacked on, almost as an afterthought.<br/><br/>Virgil wanted... <em>yoghurt pouches</em>? As far as he knew, the Side despised yoghurt, always sticking his tongue out in disgust when Janus was eating it for breakfast, wondering aloud how Janus could possibly eat those cups of "bacteria infested milk". That was a direct quote.<br/><br/>Unless his tastes had miraculously changed when he'd moved to the Light Side (Remus doubted they had), why would he-<br/><br/>Remus caught a glimpse of brown eyes, framed with black glasses, watching cautiously through the crack (ha. Never gets old) in the doorway.<br/><br/>Ah. So it wasn't for Virgil.</p>
<p>He decided not to comment, since Virgil didn't seem to realise he'd seen Patton hovering, snapping his fingers and conjuring the yoghurt pouches in the Anxious Side's hands. Virgil smiled awkwardly, sending a thumbs up in his direction, before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.<br/><br/>The timer beeped just as the door clicked shut.<br/><br/>"Hey, Ro?" Remus called softly, to get his brother's attention. "You can come here now."<br/><br/>Roman stood up from the chair, rubbing his eyes as he walked back towards Remus. He ignored the Side as he offered the stuffie, instead climbing straight into Remus' lap.<br/><br/>Oh. Apparently Roman was in a cuddly mood now. That was fine, he could work with that. <br/><br/>Remus placed the stuffie aside, wrapping his arms around Roman.<br/><br/>"'M sorry..." Roman sounded tired and teary. Remus wanted to let up, leave his brother alone, he was exhausted after all, but he had to follow through with what he'd said.<br/><br/>"You got an apology for Virgil?" He asked.<br/><br/>Roman nodded into his chest.<br/><br/>"You wanna practise on me first?"<br/><br/>Roman yawned.<br/> "Ok."<br/><br/>He wiggled around in Remus' lap for a few seconds, getting comfortable.<br/><br/>"'M really sorry, Vee, because I was a meanie, and said some stuff that I didn't mean behind your back, and tha's not very nice. I love you!"<br/><br/>Wow. That was so adorable Remus thought he would explode and splatter Roman's walls with his blood.<br/><br/>"Thank you for being sincere, Ro," he said, hugging Roman a little tighter. "I'm sure Virgil will appreciate it."<br/><br/>"Can I change my clothes now?"<br/><br/>Remus nodded, gesturing at the Disney pajamas he'd conjured.</p>
<p>"Sure you can, bud."<br/><br/>Roman fidgeted, making no move to get off Remus' lap.<br/><br/>"Can you magic them on me, please?"<br/><br/>Remus snapped his fingers, and Roman's clothes changed instantly. They both shivered at the sudden rush of cold air. Roman snuggled closer. After a moment, he pulled away, looking adorably put out.<br/><br/>"What's up, Ro?" Remus asked, desperately trying not to grin at his brother's expression.<br/><br/>"You like glitter too much," Roman responded.<br/><br/>...Remus wished he'd caught that on video. The prince of extra, claiming <em>he</em> liked glitter too much? What was that supposed to mean, anyway? It wasn't even mildly relevant.<br/><br/>"Your costume is really scratchy," Roman elaborated at Remus' silence. "'S uncomf- uncomfo- doesn't feel nice."<br/><br/>Ok, well, fair enough. Remus was just glad Janus had forced him to wash it two days ago.<br/><br/>"Sorry, Ro."<br/><br/>He snapped his fingers, changing his clothes into something more cuddle-appropriate; a green t-shirt and grey sweats. Roman leaned back against his chest.<br/><br/>"Better?" Remus chuckled.<br/><br/>He only received a hum of satisfaction in response.<br/><br/>They had been sitting like that for... Remus wasn't sure how long, when the faint sound of Disney songs reached their ears.<br/><br/>"Looks like Virge's started cooking," Remus mused, mostly to himself.<br/><br/>He slid Roman off his lap, despite the Side's protests, holding his hand out for him to take.</p>
<p>"You wanna see Pat and Vee in the kitchen, Ro?"<br/><br/>Roman nodded but, rather than take Remus hand, he stood up on the bed instead.<br/><br/>"Yeah, but you gots ta piggyback me there," he demanded, arms crossed resolutely.<br/><br/>Remus rolled his eyes mock-begrudgingly, walking closer to the bed with a sigh.<br/><br/>"Yeah, alright then, Your Royal Bossiness. Get on."<br/><br/>Roman squealed, jumping onto Remus' back, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. Remus held Roman's thighs firmly, making sure his brother wouldn't fall, before starting towards the kitchen.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>The sight that greeted them was so domestic it was painful.<br/><br/>Virgil was standing by the stove, wearing a purple apron, singing to himself as he stirred something in a pot. Patton was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs as he sang along with the Anxious Side to the Disney song playing from Virgil's phone - a Moana song, if Remus wasn't mistaken. He never understood the others' obsession with Disney, the stories were unrealistic and there wasn't nearly enough blood. Though he did think the inclusion of Stockholm Syndrome in Beauty and the Beast was quite tasteful. <br/><br/>"Still into that karaoke, huh, Virge?" He teased, smirking when the Side spluttered, nearly dropping his wooden spoon.<br/><br/>As soon as Virgil turned around, Roman wiggled out of Remus' grip, running over to throw his arms around the Anxious Side. Virgil caught him on reflex, eyes widening almost comically when Roman began obediently reciting his apology. He locked his gaze with Remus over Roman's shoulder.<br/><br/>"What did you do to him?" He mouthed, looking mildly panicked.<br/><br/>Remus only laughed.<br/><br/>Roman pulled back, having finished his apology.<br/><br/>"Do you 'ccept my 'pology?" He asked nervously.<br/><br/>Virgil smiled, hugging Roman again.<br/><br/>"Of course I do, Ro."<br/><br/>Roman's grin was bright enough to light up the whole room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was really hard to keep Remus in character for this whole chapter...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus knocked on Logan's door.</p>
<p>He'd been standing there for well over five minutes now. Virgil had just knocked and walked straight in (the lucky thing), and even Remus had emerged successful, after threatening to break down Roman's door, of course.</p>
<p>But Logan was yet to even grace him with a response.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said I knew exactly what I was doing with this story and had planned it out perfectly? Yeah, me neither, so here, have a chapter nearly 1,500 words longer than the previous three. </p>
<p>Sorry, can't help it, Logan and Janus interactions make me weak. </p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>- crying<br/>- vomit<br/>- nudity (Logan takes a bath) </p>
<p>I think that's all, but let me know if not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus knocked on Logan's door.<br/>
<br/>
He'd been standing there for well over five minutes now. Virgil had just knocked and walked straight in (the lucky thing), and even Remus had emerged successful, after threatening to break down Roman's door, of course.<br/>
<br/>
But Logan was yet to even grace him with a response. He sighed.<br/>
<br/>
"What's got you acting like Janus during his snake PMS?" He heard Remus ask from inside Roman's room.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey! I heard that!" He cried, though his indignation was halfhearted at best, severely dampened by his worry for Logan.<br/>
<br/>
He knocked again.<br/>
<br/>
"Logan? Logan, if you can hear me, at least <em>say</em> something."<br/>
<br/>
Nothing.<br/>
<br/>
Janus was really beginning to panic now. If Logan still wasn't responding, even after Roman had, then he could be in serious danger. He'd been cooped up in that room for two days, according to Virgil, hadn't even left to eat, who knows what kind of a state he was in? He could've passed out from hunger, he could be severely injured, he could, he could be-<br/>
<br/>
No. He wasn't. He <em>wasn't</em>.<br/>
<br/>
But even Janus couldn't deny what happened to a Side if they didn't take care of themselves. <br/>
<br/>
"Logan, <em>please</em>." He begged, in a moment of weakness.<br/>
<br/>
"...I am alright, Janus."<br/>
<br/>
Janus nearly sagged with relief. He was alright, he was fine. He wasn't...<br/>
<br/>
Well, Janus didn't have to think about that now.<br/>
<br/>
Anyway, step two: actually get <em>in</em> the room.<br/>
<br/>
"Logan? May I come in?"<br/>
<br/>
"I would prefer it if you didn't."<br/>
<br/>
Now that the panic had subsided, Janus noticed that Logan's tone of voice was cold. Yes, it was usually impersonal, devoid of any emotion, just how Logan liked it, but now it was brimming with... cold.<br/>
<br/>
Janus found he had no other way to describe it. The words were frigid with impassiveness, sending chills down Janus' spine even after they'd been spoken. For once in his life, he didn't know how to respond. He could deal with anger. He could deal with betrayal. He could deal with emotion.<br/>
<br/>
But there wasn't any.<br/>
<br/>
Not that he could hear, anyway. Janus prided himself on his ability to read people, know their ticks, their ins and outs. But Logan was a mystery, at this precise moment. He was impassive. He was unfeeling. He was... cold.<br/>
<br/>
There was that word again, circulating through Janus' head as he wracked his brain for what to do.<br/>
<br/>
Cold.<br/>
<br/>
What did one do with cold things?<br/>
<br/>
Janus straightened up with new hope as an idea crossed his mind.<br/>
<br/>
Cold things could be melted.<br/>
<br/>
"Logan?" He called, making his voice as comforting as possible.<br/>
<br/>
"I would really appreciate it if you could leave, Janus."<br/>
<br/>
"You need a break, dear."<br/>
<br/>
"Nonsense. I'm doing adequately. I do not require a break."<br/>
<br/>
There was a tremor in Logan's voice, miniscule, barely there. But Janus heard it. He pressed on, voice bordering on saccharine.<br/>
<br/>
"You've been in there for two days, sweetie. When was the last time you slept?"<br/>
<br/>
"I-" Logan faltered. There was a beat of silence, as Janus waited patiently for his answer.<br/>
<br/>
"Recently," Logan decided.<br/>
<br/>
Janus hummed.<br/>
<br/>
"I know we're only figments of imagination, but we need to sleep in order to keep going. We don't sleep, we hurt Thomas. I know you know this, Logan."<br/>
<br/>
Silence. Silence meant doubt. That was Janus' way in.<br/>
<br/>
He opened his mouth, but paused, in a rare moment of self-deprecation. He hated that this was how he operated, finding weaknesses, exploiting them. No matter what he was doing, it just felt inherently... <em>wrong</em>.<br/>
<br/>
He shook himself. Perhaps he'd spent too much time around Patton.<br/>
<br/>
"You're running yourself to the ground, dear. You don't want Thomas to suffer, do you?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan didn't respond.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I come in?"<br/>
<br/>
A sigh, then a click.<br/>
<br/>
"If you must."<br/>
<br/>
Janus turned the door knob. Instantly, he was hit with the smell of coffee. And not the good kind. It was the smell of old coffee, that had been left out to cool over several days. Stale coffee.<br/>
<br/>
The state of the room visually was so much worse. Various mugs littered the desk, along with a pile of used up pens. Some of the pens were broken, Janus noted, snapped clean in half, as if Logan had broken them in anger. Large blots of ink stained the desk, as a result. There was so much paper on the floor that Janus couldn't even see the hardwood. The bed was unmade. The noticeboard was a mess. Janus could go on.<br/>
<br/>
"Now that you have forced your way into my personal space, how may I assist, Janus?" Logan turned around to face Janus in his revolving chair.<br/>
<br/>
Janus blinked, staring in disbelief.<br/>
<br/>
Logan's eyes were sunken, lined with dark, bruise-like circles. His, usually immaculate hair was a mess, strands sticking out in all directions, like Logan had come into contact with a Van de Graaf generator. His tie was crooked, glasses askew, shirt wrinkled.<br/>
<br/>
If he hadn't been wearing his signature outfit, he would've been completely unrecogniseable.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, Logan..." Janus whispered as he strode forward, intending to place a hand on the Side's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Logan stiffened abruptly, making Janus stop in his tracks. His posture had gone from exhausted to rigid, expression unreadable. The chair was pushed back ever so slightly, making a dull thump against the edge of Logan's desk.<br/>
<br/>
"Refrain from touching me, please." His voice was quiet, but firm. His eyes were scanning Janus in almost a desperate manner, searching for something.<br/>
<br/>
Janus nodded mutely, stepping back. His hand fell to his side uselessly. The instant Janus had moved, Logan's posture slackened, and he breathed a sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
Wait...<br/>
<br/>
Cautiously, Janus stepped forward again. He received the same response; Logan pressed himself as far back as he could go, tensing up, holding his breath. Nausea curled in Janus' gut.<br/>
<br/>
"Y-you're scared," the words slipped out of his mouth without his permission.<br/>
<br/>
"You're scared-" Janus couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but the unspoken words were loud and clear.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Of me. </em><br/>
<br/>
Logan had turned pale as a sheet. He lifted his legs off his chair, curling up as tightly as he could. He tucked his head into his knees, and-<br/>
<br/>
His hands were trembling, Janus realised, in horror. Logan was afraid. Genuinely afraid.<br/>
<br/>
"D-do you have it?" Came Logan's shaking voice. Janus stared at him blankly.<br/>
<br/>
"Have what?" He asked, keeping his voice as soft as possible.<br/>
<br/>
"The staff. Do you have it?"<br/>
<br/>
Oh. <em>Oh</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The staff. The one Janus had used to yank Logan away and take his place. He'd grabbed Logan by the neck, in his haste to stop the situation from escalating (not that he had succeeded) and hadn't even bothered to check back with him, explain what had happened, <em>apologise</em>, and now...<br/>
<br/>
Look where that had gotten him.<br/>
<br/>
Janus unclasped his capelet, letting it drop to the floor. He summoned all six of his arms, holding them out for Logan to see.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't have it, Logan. I don't. And I don't plan on using it again. Ever."<br/>
<br/>
Logan's posture was still as stiff as ever, but he peeked through at Janus over his knees, scrutinising all six of his arms carefully. After a moment, he nodded.<br/>
<br/>
"Ok."<br/>
<br/>
Janus lowered his arms slowly. He started to move, but paused.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I come closer, sweetie?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan looked up, giving Janus the barest of nods. Janus stepped closer, keeping his movements slow and predictable, in case Logan wanted to move away. He crouched by the Side's chair.<br/>
<br/>
"I won't hurt you, darling. Not again."<br/>
<br/>
Janus had never meant anything more in his life. He pulled off a glove.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I touch you, Logan?"<br/>
<br/>
Silence.<br/>
<br/>
"O-ok."<br/>
<br/>
Gently, Janus placed his ungloved hand on Logan's knee. The Side tensed under the touch, but didn't look nearly as terrified as he did before. His eyes scanned Janus' hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Your hand has scales," he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
"So it does," Janus chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
Logan lifted his head from his knees completely, eyes sparkling with curiousity.<br/>
<br/>
"Do all your hands have scales?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, just the ones on my left. The scales go up my arm too."<br/>
<br/>
"Can I see?"<br/>
<br/>
Janus rolled up one of his sleeves, exposing the many clusters of iridescent scales over the expanse of his forearm. Logan gasped, and Janus swore he could see stars in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"They're pretty..." He whispered in awe, reaching out to touch, but stopping himself at the last second.</p>
<p>"You always gotta ask before touching people," he muttered under his breath, as if to remind himself. "Can I touch them, please?"<br/>
<br/>
How was Janus supposed to deny such a sweet request?<br/>
</p>
<p>"Of course, honey."<br/>
<br/>
Logan grinned at him shyly, before placing an uncertain hand on Janus' forearm, rubbing his thumb over a cluster of scales. Janus tried not to laugh at the feeling.<br/>
<br/>
"So smooth..."<br/>
<br/>
Logan had unfurled himself completely now, sitting with his legs crossed on the chair, holding Janus' arm in his lap. Janus' knees were throbbing, but he didn't dare move until Logan was done. It was the least he could do for the Side, after...<br/>
<br/>
"C-can I touch the ones on your face?"<br/>
<br/>
Janus blinked. Logan wanted to <em>what</em>? He willed away the tears that sprung to his eyes. He'd only ever seen his scales as being a flaw, something that made him different from the others, but here Logan was, so utterly entranced by even the <em>prospect</em> of a Side having scales, and now he wanted to touch the densest cluster Janus had-<br/>
<br/>
Logan seemed to take his prolonged silence as a rejection, backtracking hurriedly.<br/>
<br/>
"W-was that weird? I didn't-"<br/>
<br/>
"No, no, it's ok," Janus rushed to reassure. "You just surprised me, is all. Of course you can touch them."<br/>
<br/>
Logan reached out and Janus, to his embarrassment, realised he was too short when he was knelt down for Logan to be able to touch his face. He patted the space beside him.<br/>
</p>
<p>"You want to sit on the floor with me, sweetie? You can reach better that way."<br/>
</p>
<p>Logan nodded, sliding down onto the floor from the chair. He shuffled closer to Janus cautiously. Janus took off his hat and pushed back his hair, allowing Logan full access. He suppressed a flinch at the feeling of a cold hand on his face.<br/>
<br/>
"These ones are different," he heard Logan mutter to himself. "Harder and rougher."<br/>
<br/>
Logan's hand continued stroke Janus' cheek, as the Side shuffled even further forward, pulling himself into Janus' lap.<br/>
<br/>
"But they feel nice..."<br/>
<br/>
Janus barely suppressed a gasp at Logan's weight. Or, well, lack thereof.<br/>
<br/>
The Side weighed almost nothing, a testament to how little he had eaten recently. Janus suspected that this had gone on much longer than just the past couple of days.<br/>
<br/>
Logan's eyes were wide, pupils dilated in wonder. His face was so close to Janus' that their noses were nearly touching. Before he knew what he was doing, Janus leaned forwards, touching the tip of his nose gently with Logan's. The Side blinked, then giggled. Janus was sure his heart was about to burst with affection.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I give you a hug, honey?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan hesitated, hand pausing momentarily where it was stroking his scales. He gave a shy nod.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah..."<br/>
<br/>
Janus didn't need to be told twice, wrapping two of his six arms around Logan's skinny frame. Logan responded by allowing his hand to drop from Janus' face and laying his head on his shoulder. Janus used a third arm to smooth down Logan's hair gently, cradling the back of his head.<br/>
<br/>
They sat like that for a long time, listening to each other's quiet breaths, Janus occasionally whispering soothing words in Logan's ear every time he stiffened in his hold. The Side's eyes were just about drifting shut when he jerked up suddenly, pitching forward. Janus cringed as stale coffee spilled from his mouth, landing over the side of his thigh and the floor with a splatter. Logan gasped, tears shining in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"'M sorry, 'M sorry-" he slapped a hand over his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Janus wrapped a hand around Logan's wrist, trying to ease it away gently.<br/>
<br/>
"It's ok, it's ok, sweetie. You haven't eaten any proper food in a while, so that's your body getting sick of all the coffee you've had. Just let it all up, honey."<br/>
<br/>
Logan gagged again, and Janus manoeuvred him so that the vomit would land on only the floor.<br/>
<br/>
"Hand off your mouth, Logan," Janus tugged at the Side's wrist again, relieved when Logan let go, immediately leaning over and throwing up violently.<br/>
<br/>
He was openly sobbing, by the time his body had mercy, floods of tears streaming down his face and coffee-vomit dripping from his chin onto his lap. There were stains on his tie and shirt, from where he hadn't leaned forward quite enough and his tie had dragged through the puddle on the floor. Janus cooed in sympathy, wiping the Side's tears with his thumbs. His eyes scanned the room for something to mop up Logan's face with. They eventually landed on his capelet.<br/>
<br/>
Was he really about to do this?"<br/>
<br/>
One look at Logan's face, distraught and covered in his own vomit, made the decision for him. He crooked a finger at the capelet, and it obediently floated toward him. He took hold of a corner.<br/>
<br/>
"Here, darling, show me your face a second?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan ducked his head so that it was out of sight, shaking it vehemently.<br/>
<br/>
"No, 'm gross, don't look at me!"<br/>
<br/>
Janus hooked a finger under Logan's chin, avoiding as much vomit as he could, tilting the Side's head up. Logan let him, and heterochromatic eyes met watery brown ones.<br/>
<br/>
"You are not gross in the slightest, Logan," Janus said earnestly. "It's perfectly normal for that to happen when you've only had coffee for two days. Has your stomach been hurting the whole time I've been here?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan nodded reluctantly.<br/>
<br/>
"'M sorry for not telling you before," he whispered.<br/>
</p>
<p>Janus gave him a sympathetic smile.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry for not noticing sooner, darling."<br/>
<br/>
Logan sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Janus grimaced, using his capelet to wipe the snot off his arm (he really wasn't going to salvage this one, was he?).<br/>
<br/>
"That's not nice, sweetie. We don't do that."<br/>
<br/>
He nudged Logan off his lap, standing and holding out a hand for the Side. A shaking hand wrapped around his own, after a beat of hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
"Now, I think a bath is in order."<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
Janus tested the temperature of the water, humming in satisfaction at the warmth enveloping his hand. He turned to face Logan, who'd been watching him from his seat on the closed toilet lid.<br/>
<br/>
"You ready to get in, dear?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan inhaled deeply.<br/>
<br/>
"'T'awberry..." he mumbled, eyes drooping.<br/>
<br/>
Janus laughed, wiping the bubbles off his hand with a towel.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, honey, strawberry." His eyes trailed over Logan's soiled clothes. "Can I snap you out of your clothes, Logan? We can keep your underwear on, if you'd like."<br/>
<br/>
Logan nodded sleepily.<br/>
 "Underwear on, p'ease."<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, sweetie."<br/>
<br/>
Janus snapped his fingers, ridding Logan of all his clothes apart from his boxers. The Side shivered in discomfort. Janus could sympathise; it was never fun having your clothes suddenly disappear from your person.<br/>
<br/>
He used his ungloved hand to grip Logan's arm firmly, leading him over to the bath. He helped the Logical Side in, making sure he didn't slip. He stifled a laugh when Logan hummed in delight at, presumably, the soothing sensation of warm water on his skin.<br/>
<br/>
"Feels good, hmm?"<br/>
</p>
<p>Logan managed the barest of nods, eyes slipping closed. Janus ran his fingers through the Side's hair, cringing at the greasiness (so <em>that's</em> why it stuck up like that...). He summoned a bottle of his own shampoo.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm going to wash your hair now, alright, darling?"<br/>
<br/>
He only received another hum in affirmation.</p>
<p>He pulled off his other glove using his teeth - having retracted his other arms while running the bath - and dropped it onto the floor beside him. He squirted a generous amount of shampoo into his hand, placing the bottle down and rubbing his hands together. He gently massaged Logan's head, building lather until the hair was barely visible under the thick layer of bubbles. An idea struck him, and a mischievious smile grew on his face. He scooped a fingerful of bubbles from the bath, dabbing it onto Logan's nose.<br/>
<br/>
Logan's eyes blinked open in confusion, and he went cross-eyed, trying to see what Janus had put on his nose. He glanced up at Janus in suspicion, who blinked innocently, continuing to massage Logan's head as if nothing happened. Eventually, Logan gave up trying to see, and swiped the bubbles from his nose. He held his finger up to Janus, who barely smothered his grin.<br/>
<br/>
"Wonder how that got there."<br/>
<br/>
Logan gave him a deadpan stare, before scooping up a handful of bubbles and slapping them onto Janus' cheek before the Side could react. Janus stuck his tongue out in disgust as some of the bubbles ended up in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
"Ew. Isn't this supposed to be strawberry flavoured?"<br/>
<br/>
"'T'awberry <em>scent</em>, not flavour," Logan mumbled matter of factly, shutting his eyes once again.<br/>
<br/>
Janus chuckled, holding his hand out for the shower head, grabbing it when it floated within reach. He turned the shower on with a flick of his wrist.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm going to rinse out your head now, Logan. Cover your eyes for me, honey."<br/>
<br/>
Logan covered his eyes obediently, and Janus held the shower head over Logan's hair, thoroughly washing out all the shampoo. He tilted Logan's face towards him. Now to remove those ink stains Virgil was on about.<br/>
<br/>
"Your face has some ink on it. Can I wash it off, Logan?"<br/>
<br/>
At the Logical Side's nod, Janus used his hand to gently rub away the ink under the running water. He waved the shower head away, stepping back, after a moment.<br/>
<br/>
"There, much better, hmm?"<br/>
<br/>
He didn't receive a response to that, but he wasn't expecting one. He pulled Logan to stand, the Side almost completely limp in his grip. That was when he realised he had no idea where Logan kept his towels.</p>
<p>He shrugged to himself, summoning his fluffiest towel. Logan cracked an eye open, scrutinising the little green snakes printed all over the yellow background. Janus put a finger to his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"If you don't tell anyone about the towel, I won't tell anyone about your secret stash of strawberry bubble bath."<br/>
<br/>
Logan seemed satisfied with that deal, shutting his eye again and letting Janus manoeuvre him out of the bath. Janus led him back over to the closed toilet lid, lowering him carefully. He crouched so that he was eye level with Logan.<br/>
<br/>
"Where do you keep your pajamas and underwear, sweetie?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan yawned.<br/>
 "Drawer. Second one." He muttered, words slurring from tiredness. Janus nodded.<br/>
<br/>
"Just stay awake for me a little longer-" Janus hushed Logan softly as he whined. "-I know, I know, darling, but we just need to get you in some clean clothes, then you can nap, I promise."<br/>
<br/>
Logan whimpered, but complied, peeling his eyes open reluctantly. Janus ran a hand through his damp hair.<br/>
<br/>
"You poor thing," he crooned. "Tiredness finally catching up, hmm?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan leaned forward, forehead pressing against Janus' stomach. The Side let him stay there a few moments, before pushing away reluctantly.<br/>
<br/>
"Just let me get your clothes, sweetie."<br/>
<br/>
Janus left the bathroom, spotting the chest of drawers in a matter of seconds. He opened the second one, finding neatly folded pajamas and underwear, just as Logan had said. He sifted through, pulling out boxers, blue pajama pants and a large NASA sweater.<br/>
</p>
<p>A part of him wanted to feel guilty, for invading Logan's personal things in this way, but Logan could barely stand right now. There was no way he could dress himself. He shook his head, snapping his fingers to change his own outfit quickly (How he had gone so long wearing vomit stained pants was beyond him), before taking the clothes with him into the bathroom.<br/>
<br/>
Logan, true to his word, was still awake, just barely, blinking at Janus with bleary eyes. Janus sent him a gentle smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, honey. I'm going to snap these clothes onto you now, ok?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan barely registered the words, head dropping momentarily. His fight against sleep was clearly a losing battle. Janus snapped his fingers, and the large towel was instantly replaced with the clothes he'd chosen.<br/>
<br/>
To say Logan looked adorable would be the understatement of the century.<br/>
</p>
<p>He was nearly drowning in his sweater (Janus had to wonder why exactly it was so large), rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws. His cheeks were flushed from the warm bath, and Janus was relieved to find the sickly pallor from earlier had disappeared. His hair was tousled from the bath, and gave Janus the overwhelming urge to reach out and ruffle it.<br/>
<br/>
Janus led him to his bed, allowing him to slip under the covers, before getting in beside him, sitting up against the headboard. Logan shifted, resting his head on Janus' thigh. The Side responded by carding a hand through Logan's hair.<br/>
<br/>
"S'eep now?" Logan mumbled.<br/>
</p>
<p>Janus chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, darling. Sleep now." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea that Janus has a snake towel and Logan has a secret stash of strawberry bubble bath is now canon and no one can convince me otherwise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contrary to popular belief, Remus was not stupid.</p><p>He saw the way Patton stiffened when he entered the room. He saw the nervous glances thrown in his direction. </p><p>A silly part of him had hoped that it would've all been fine, that the conflict wasn't real. That Patton would smile at him the way he smiled at Virgil. But denial was always Janus' expertise, wasn't it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This just wouldn't be one of my fics without more angst, would it? So here you go. </p><p>Warnings:<br/>- brief talk of malnutrition<br/>- one inappropriate joke from Remus (not in front of the kiddos, don't worry) <br/>- Remus cat calls Janus at one point (playfully) </p><p>I think that's it, but you know the drill, if not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, Remus was not stupid.<br/>
<br/>
He saw the way Patton stiffened when he entered the room. He saw the nervous glances thrown in his direction. <br/>
<br/>
A silly part of him had hoped that it would've all been fine, that the conflict wasn't real. That Patton would smile at him the way he smiled at Virgil. But denial was always Janus' expertise, wasn't it?<br/>
<br/>
He buried his face in Roman's hair, so that his eyes wouldn't drift towards Patton again. He wasn't sure how many more of those terrified glances he could take.<br/>
<br/>
"Ro," he chuckled, upon noticing how messy his brother's hair was. "When was the last time you brushed your hair?"<br/>
<br/>
Roman shrugged, clinging tighter to Remus' waist. Remus conjured a hairbrush in his right hand, using the left one to try and undo Roman's death grip on him. When Roman wouldn't let go, he sighed, resigning himself to being cuddled by his brother. He shuffled over to the table.<br/>
<br/>
"Ro, only I'm allowed to have hair like a bird's nest in this Mindscape. Let me brush it, please?"</p><p>Roman whined, but pulled away eventually, allowing himself to be nudged into a chair. Remus stood behind him, running the brush through his hair, gently teasing out any knots he encountered. Despite his efforts to be gentle, Roman continued to whine like he was having his hair ripped out, rather than brushed. Though, Remus suspected that was less because he was actually in pain, and more likely to be revenge for having to stop cuddling him. He rolled his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"You are such a drama queen, Ro-bro."<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you!" Remus couldn't see Roman's face, but he he could envision the mischievous grin stretching across it. Virgil was cackling from his place at the stove.<br/>
<br/>
"Good answer, Ro." He wheezed, after calming down from his laughing fit.<br/>
<br/>
The atmosphere calmed as Roman gradually became sleepier, tiredness hitting all at once. The soothing sensation of bristles in his hair probably wasn't helping. Remus' hand shot out, dropping the brush in favour of catching Roman's head before it hit the table. He lowered it down gently.<br/>
<br/>
"That's probably enough brushing, huh, Ro?" He whispered, as not to wake his brother up.<br/>
<br/>
A comfortable silence settled over the Common Room.<br/>
<br/>
"Why is Remus here?" Patton asked suddenly. Roman's head jerked up from the table. Remus could see Virgil's hand tighten on his wooden spoon.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean, Pat?" The Anxious Side asked carefully, though they all knew the answer.<br/>
<br/>
"Why is Remus here?" Patton reiterated. "He lives in the Dark Side, and he's b-" he cut himself off, eyes widening.<br/>
<br/>
The unfinished sentence hung in the air like a noxious odour.<br/>
<br/>
<em>And he's bad.</em><br/>
<br/>
Remus could tell Virgil was uneasy, from the way his grip on the spoon tightened even further, knuckles turning white. He met eyes with Remus briefly, and the Creative Side shook his head forlornly, making the message clear.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It's not worth it. Let it go. </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil opened his mouth to respond verbally, but Roman beat him to it.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't be mean, Pat!" He said, arms crossed. Remus' heart swelled with affection.<br/>
<br/>
"But-"<br/>
<br/>
"No!" Roman surged out of his chair, wrapping his arms protectively around Remus' waist. "You can't say that to him, 'cos he isn't bad! He's been really nice t' me, even when I was being a meanie said some not nice things! He's my bubba and he's here to help!"<br/>
<br/>
Remus opened his mouth, then closed it again, unable to find the words to express the immense feeling of warmth in his chest. He reciprocated Roman's hug, nearly crushing his brother in his grip.<br/>
<br/>
"He's right, Pat," Virgil agreed, momentarily pausing his stirring. "Just because Remus lives in the Subconscious doesn't mean he's bad. He was just brushing Ro's hair, look, that's a nice thing to do, isn't it?"<br/>
<br/>
Patton's expression grew unreadable, and he nodded. He slipped off the counter, making his way to Remus, who held his breath in anticipation, waiting for the inevitable insult. Waiting to be cast out without a second thought.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I hug you, Remus?"<br/>
<br/>
Wait. What?<br/>
<br/>
Remus' eyes widened, and his mouth hung open.<br/>
<br/>
"You- I- wha-" he spluttered. Patton tilted his head in amused confusion.<br/>
<br/>
"I asked if I could hug you," he said simply. "You always have to ask for permission before hugging someone, and that's what I'm doing."<br/>
<br/>
Remus could only nod, the lump in his throat forbidding words being spoken. Patton smiled, squeezing his arms past Roman's to wrap them around his waist. Roman let go, so that Remus could hug the Moral Side back, and Remus could feel the erratic <em>thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud </em>of Patton's heart. More tears pricked his eyes, and he let them fall. Patton still wasn't completely comfortable with him, but had hugged Remus anyway, for the sake of apologising, and making him feel more welcome. He buried his face in the Side's hair, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away. Patton beamed up at him, the fear in his eyes having dimmed massively. The expression dropped as soon as he spied the tears on Remus' cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh no!" He turned around to face Virgil, panicked. "Vee, I broke Remus!"<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't break me, munchkin," Remus rushed to reassure. "These are happy tears."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh," Patton blinked, and his grin returned again. "Ok then."</p><p>The current song chose that moment to finish, being replaced by Remus' least favourite Disney song: Let It Go. Roman's face lit up.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I have your phone to play all the Frozen songs, Vee?" He asked, vibrating in excitement, all the evidence of tiredness having magically disappeared.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil chuckled, nodding.<br/>
 "Yeah, Ro, you can have my phone. If you and Pat are gonna jump around, be careful, ok?"</p><p>Roman squealed, snatching Virgil's phone off the counter, grabbing Patton's hand and dragging him further into the Common Room. They both began an incredibly dramatic (and loud) rendition of all the Frozen songs. Remus joined Virgil in the kitchen, sitting on the counter beside the stove. An amicable silence settled over the both of them as Remus watched Virgil cook.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, shouldn't Jan be out here by now?" Virgil asked as he sprinkled salt into the pot.<br/>
<br/>
Remus shrugged. He really wasn't sure what was going on with Janus and Logan. From what he knew, Logan was bound to be the biggest handful of all three, having shut himself away for two days. He wasn't surprised Janus was still in the Side's room.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know, emo. Janny was still outside when Ro let me in. He seemed to be having a hard time."<br/>
<br/>
Virgil hummed thoughtfully.<br/>
 "Maybe we should go check in."<br/>
<br/>
"He's fine, Virgie. He literally represents half of self preservation, this kinda thing is right up his alley. Just like my d-"<br/>
<br/>
Virgil glared, and Remus, wisely, did not finish that sentence.<br/>
<br/>
"You sure? I know this is Jan's job and all, but sometimes he surprises me with his dumb decisions."<br/>
<br/>
"Really? I've never seen him do a dumb thing in my-"<br/>
<br/>
"You once bet him fifty bucks that he couldn't ride one of the Kraken's tentacles like a Rodeo bull for longer that two minutes, and he replied with, and this is a direct quote, 'challenge accepted'."<br/>
<br/>
"And it was the best fifty bucks I'd earned in my life," came a smooth voice from behind them. Virgil startled, nearly dropping his wooden spoon again. He pressed a hand to his chest, gasping.<br/>
<br/>
"You two have really got to stop doing that."</p><p>Remus wolf whistled, looking Janus up and down appreciatively. The Side had changed his outfit since Remus had last seen him, usual tunic, capelet and gloves replaced with a chunky knit yellow sweater and black skinny jeans.<br/>
<br/>
"Looking good, Janny!" <br/>
<br/>
Janus rolled his eyes, ignoring Remus completely, having gotten to his play-flirting and cat calls over the years.</p><p>"You say that like you <em>don't</em> do it to the Lights at least twenty times a day, Virgil."</p><p>At the mention of the Light Sides, Remus' eyes flicked involuntarily to the two in the Common Room. Thankfully, they remained blissfully unaware of Janus' presence, busy singing at the top of their lungs. Janus followed his gaze, and his expression saddened minutely, as if he knew exactly what was running through Remus' head. Before Remus could comment, Janus' plastered on one of his signature smiles. <br/>
<br/>
"Virgil, dear, may I borrow you for a moment?"<br/>
<br/>
Virgil raised an eyebrow.<br/>
 "Why? And where's Logan?"<br/>
<br/>
Janus flushed, and he leaned up to whisper something in Virgil's ear. Virgil burst into raucous laughter before Janus could even finish, and Janus blushed darker. At Remus' questioning glance, Virgil relayed the information to Remus, as if they were playing a game of Telephone. Remus cackled.<br/>
<br/>
"This is gold! I can't believe you're too short to carry Logan, Janny!"</p><p>Janus crossed his arms.<br/>
 "You guys are jerks," he sulked, in an uncharacteristic moment of petulance.<br/>
<br/>
"But you love us anyway," Remus beamed.<br/>
<br/>
Janus didn't grace that comment with a response.<br/>
<br/>
"Y-yeah, I'll help you, Jan," Virgil gasped, recovering from his fit of laughter. He turned down the heat of the stove, giving Remus a stern look.<br/>
<br/>
"You better not contaminate this with vinegar like last time."<br/>
<br/>
Remus replied with the most angelic smile he could muster.<br/>
<br/>
"Wouldn't dream of it."<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
"How is Logan?" Virgil asked, after he and Janus had risen up in the Logical Side's room.<br/>
<br/>
"He was... bad," Janus replied, sounding far too earnest for Virgil's liking. "He had- watch your feet-"<br/>
<br/>
Virgil barely dodged a large puddle of vomit on the floor. He wrinkled his nose at it, snapping his fingers. The puddle vanished in seconds.<br/>
<br/>
"Was that all just <em>coffee</em>?" He asked, incredulously. Janus nodded gravely.<br/>
<br/>
"That was just what I was about to explain. You said he hadn't left his room in days, but, obviously, he had, but just to get coffee."<br/>
<br/>
He made his way over to the bed, Virgil in tow, watching as he sat on the edge of the bed to gently cup Logan's cheek. The Side leaned into Janus' touch. Virgil noticed, for the first time, that Janus wasn't wearing his gloves.<br/>
<br/>
"Poor thing only drank coffee for the two days you hadn't seen him," Janus continued. "Ended up throwing it all back up. Gave him a bath, and..." He gestured with his free hand to Logan's sleeping form.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil pushed Janus away, pulling back the covers of the bed. He barely suppressed a gasp.<br/>
<br/>
"That... that sweater was <em>not</em> that big on him the last time I saw him in it."<br/>
<br/>
Janus sent him a panicked look.<br/>
<br/>
"It <em>what</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
Virgil pinched the sweater in the middle, pulling it upwards. He had far too much fabric in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Like, it was big, sure, but now it's <em>massive</em>," he turned to face Janus, eyes becoming glossy. "I really messed up, huh, Jan?"<br/>
<br/>
An arm wrapped around his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't be silly, Virgil. This is bad, I know," Janus said, before Virgil could interrupt. "But it's not all your fault. Logan is ok, and we'll get him to eat. Everything will be ok."<br/>
<br/>
Virgil lifted Logan out of bed effortlessly.</p><p>"He's so light..." He whimpered. "He shouldn't be this light."<br/>
<br/>
Janus pursed his lips.<br/>
 "Let's get him to the Common Room," he said simply, ushering Virgil out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
"What were you cooking?" He asked, as Virgil walked alongside him down the hallway. Virgil shifted Logan in his hold, hushing him as he stirred. <br/>
<br/>
"Spaghetti."<br/>
<br/>
"If you give him spaghetti, he'll vomit it back up," Janus informed him quietly. "Do you have any crackers? You could make him toast?"<br/>
<br/>
Virgil nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the light spilling out from the door at the end of the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
"This isn't your fault, Virgil."<br/>
<br/>
Virgil found he had a hard time believing that.<br/>
<br/>
He and Janus entered the Common Room, and Virgil made a beeline for the couch, laying Logan down, swiping one of the blankets over the couch arm to cover him with. He tucked the blanket tightly around Logan's shoulders, smoothing back the Side's hair. A serene smile grew on Logan's face, and the heaviness in Virgil's chest eased up a little. He straighter up, freezing when a gasp echoed throughout the room.<br/>
<br/>
"J-Janus?"<br/>
<br/>
Oh dear. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter should be the final one, if I've done this correctly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman's eyes flicked behind him to Logan, asleep on the couch.</p>
<p>"What did you do to Logan? Did you hurt him?"</p>
<p>Janus didn't even try to his his crushed expression at that accusation. Remus could see Roman's resolve waver at Janus' uncharacteristically defeated behaviour, but he stood firm.</p>
<p>"Leave, Janus! We don't want you hurting anyone!" He shouted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter!! </p>
<p>Warnings: <br/>- Light angst (I'm sorry I have no self-control-) </p>
<p>Nothing else really comes to mind, but let me know if you spot something that needs a warning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"J-Janus?" <br/><br/>Remus winced. That was definitely his brother's voice. He peeked out of the kitchen. Roman had paused the music on Virgil's phone in favour of glaring at poor Janus, who looked like a deer in headlights. He shielded Patton, who looked torn between coming to Janus' defence and hiding behind Roman. His brother pointed an accusatory finger at Janus' face. <br/><br/>"What're you doing here?" His voice was wobbly with apprehension, but his expression was firm. <br/><br/>Janus had both his hands up in a placating gesture. <br/><br/>"I-" <br/><br/>Roman's eyes flicked behind him to Logan, asleep on the couch. <br/><br/>"What did you do to Logan? Did you hurt him?" <br/><br/>Janus didn't even try to his his crushed expression at that accusation. Remus could see Roman's resolve waver at Janus' uncharacteristically defeated behaviour, but he stood firm. <br/><br/>"Leave, Janus! We don't want you hurting anyone!" He shouted. <br/><br/>Virgil opened his mouth to intervene, having snapped out of his stupor, but the sound of loud crying cut him off. <br/><br/>Janus whipped around without hesitation, gathering Logan into his arms and rocking him, smoothing back his hair. The Side clung tightly to the front of Janus' sweater, burying his face in it. He wailed, completely unresponsive, at first, to Janus' soothing whispers and gentle ministrations. Janus cooed, pulling him closer, tucking Logan's head under his chin. <br/><br/>Remus, along with the others, watched in awe as Logan's tears tapered off in a matter of minutes. Even after the sobs had reduced to quiet sniffles and the occasional hiccup, Janus continued rubbing Logan's back, paying no attention to all the staring. When he had deemed Logan calm enough, Janus looked up, meeting eyes with Roman. He gave the Side a tired smile. <br/><br/>"I know I haven't been nice to you in the past, Roman, but please know that I will <em>never</em> hurt Logan. Or any of you, for that matter. Not again," he said, with so much conviction that Remus was left with tears stinging his eyes and a heavy feeling in his heart. <br/><br/>Roman only nodded, seemingly, at a loss for words. Understandable, in Remus' opinion, he himself had never seen Janus being so honest in his life. <br/><br/>"Now, I think Roman has something he needs to say to Janus, hmm?" Virgil said mildly. Roman gaped like a fish out of water. <br/><br/>"I..." He began finally, having regained his voice. "I'm sorry, Janus. I didn't-" he cut himself off. <br/><br/>"I was wrong, and I said some not-so-nice things," he whispered, looking down. Janus' eyes grew glossy. <br/><br/>"Please forgive me?" Roman finished, looking up to give Janus a nervous smile. Remus swore he had never been more proud of his brother. <br/><br/>Now it was Janus' turn to be speechless. He buried his face in Logan's hair, who giggled, blissfully unaware of the tense atmosphere. Remus was almost jealous. When he lifted his face, his eyes were red and teary. He unwound an arm from around Logan, holding it out to Roman. <br/><br/>"I don't think I'll be able to speak much," he sniffed, chuckling slightly. Remus found himself laughing with him. "So, uh... hug?" <br/><br/>Roman didn't need to be asked twice, launching himself into Janus' embrace and squeezing his waist as tightly as he could, considering that Janus was sitting down and Roman was standing. Logan whined at having to share his cuddle buddy. <br/><br/>"Hey! I want a hug too!" Patton complained, pouting. <br/><br/>Janus laughed, and one of his extra arms manifested, held out in invitation. <br/><br/>"Oh dear, my mistake. Come here, sweetie." <br/><br/>Patton squealed, letting out a celebratory "yay", before wedging himself between Janus' third arm and Roman. Remus rolled his eyes. <br/><br/>"You know what? Screw it. This is too cute for me not to join in." <br/><br/>He left the kitchen, dragging Virgil along with him to join the group hug. <br/><br/>They stayed like that, until the sound of bubbling reached their ears. Virgil shrieked, breaking away from the hug abruptly and sprinting to the kitchen. <br/><br/>"Remus! You were supposed to watch the pot!" <br/><br/>Remus snickered, also letting go, in order to conjure plates, cups and cutlery on the table, and one set on coffee table, for whoever was tasked with feeding Logan. Remus had the distinct feeling the Side wasn't going to be joining them at the table to eat spaghetti. Virgil emerged from the kitchen, holding the pot full of sauce, placing it on the table. <br/><br/>"Jan, grab the pasta for me," he said, nodding in the direction of the kitchen. "I don't trust Remus in the presence of food anymore." <br/><br/>Remus gasped melodramatically. <br/> "You wound me, emo!"</p>
<p>Janus laughed, sliding Logan off his lap who, surprisingly, didn't protest. He retracted his third arm, nudging past Roman and Patton gently. <br/><br/>"You two keep Logan company for me," he told them, before going to retrieve the pasta pot. <br/><br/>Once the table was set up, Virgil called Roman and Patton over, who seemed engrossed in some sort of story they were telling Logan. </p>
<p>"But Lo-Lo doesn't have to come!" Patton whined. Virgil smiled gently, beckoning them over. <br/><br/>"That's because Lo isn't feeling very well right now, so Rem's gonna give him some crackers." <br/><br/>Remus raised an eyebrow at the spontaneous nomination. He was sure feeding Logan was going to be no easy feat. Virgil met his eyes briefly, smirking. <br/><br/>"Revenge," he mouthed. <br/><br/>Remus rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He made his way over to Logan, after Roman and Patton had trudged to the table, identical pouts on their faces. He sat by Logan, conjuring a packet of animal crackers. He offered one to the Side, only to have his hand batted away. <br/><br/>"No!" <br/><br/>"Oh, c'mon, Logan. They're crackers, see? Tasty." </p>
<p>Logan turned his head away. <br/><br/>"No!" <br/><br/>"Please?" Remus pleaded. "You need to eat something." <br/><br/>"No! 'Nus!" <br/><br/>Remus was not sure what a 'nus' was. He shrugged to himself, offering the cracker again, only to receive the same response. <br/><br/>"'Nus!" <br/><br/>"'Nus?" Remus repeated slowly, unsure if he was mishearing. Logan nodded, bouncing in irritation at Remus' bemusement. <br/><br/>"'Nus!" <br/><br/>Remus glanced around, at a loss. He was met with blank faces. <br/><br/>"'Nus," he parroted helplessly. Logan frowned at him, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes. <br/><br/>"'Nus!" <br/><br/>Wait a second. </p>
<p>"'Nus," Remus began slowly. "As in Ja-nus?" <br/><br/>Logan lit up, nodding his head rapidly. <br/><br/>"'Nus! 'Nus!" <br/><br/>Remus smirked at Janus, whose face tinged red. <br/><br/>"Well? C'mon then, 'Nus! You're being summoned!" <br/><br/>"Yeah, 'Nus!" Virgil joined in. "Don't keep Logan waiting!" <br/><br/>Logan seemed delighted at hearing Janus' name over and over again. Though, Remus was fairly sure he had no idea what was actually being said. The Side clapped his hands. <br/><br/>"'Nus! 'Nus!" <br/><br/>Janus ducked his head to hide his blushing face, swapping places with Remus, swiping the crackers from him as be went. Logan didn't even give Janus a chance to sit down before attacking him with cuddles. <br/><br/>"'Nus!" He hummed happily, nuzzling his face into the crook of Janus' neck. Janus turned even redder than Remus thought possible. <br/><br/>"My villainous reputation is ruined..." He muttered, shaking his head. <br/><br/>Despite his complaint, Janus held Logan carefully, offering him a cracker. Logan took it from him happily, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Janus' eyes widened. <br/><br/>"Hey, hey, careful, honey! Go slow." <br/><br/>Virgil huffed, conjuring a wet cloth to at least try and salvage a little bit of Roman's pajama top, which was slathered in spaghetti sauce. <br/><br/>"At least crackers don't stain! Look at this! Ro, how did you manage to <em>miss </em>your mouth with the fork?" <br/><br/>Remus laughed at Virgil's frustration, picking spaghetti off Patton's hood. <br/><br/>"Yeah, maybe spaghetti wasn't the best choice of food. Messes are only fun if you don't have to clean them up." <br/><br/>Virgil paused in cleaning Roman's face to stare incredulously. <br/><br/>"Jan, please tell me you still make him clean his room." <br/><br/>Janus froze, cracker mid-way to Logan's mouth.</p>
<p>"Uhm-" he coughed awkwardly. "I plead the Fifth?" <br/><br/>Virgil sighed, and Remus cackled. <br/><br/>"Unbelievable." </p>
<p>- <br/><br/>By some miracle, Virgil and Remus managed to minimise the damage Roman and Patton had done to their clothes. Janus had to laugh. Remus, the biggest mess maker there was, fussing over Patton and scrubbing at his onesie with a wet washcloth to remove pasta sauce stains, was really a sight to behold. Logan snuggled into him, eyes dropping shut. All the crackers were long gone, so Janus dismissed the empty wrapper with a wave of his hand. <br/><br/>Before long, Roman and Patton bounded over, grinning. Janus put a finger to his lips as they approached. <br/><br/>"Logan's really sleepy," he whispered. Even at the relatively low volume, Logan stirred, whimpering. Janus hushed him, tucking his head further into his neck. <br/><br/>"You two think you can play a quiet game together?" <br/><br/>Janus wasn't sure when he'd begun treating them like children but, the more he thought about it, the more he realised that was what their peculiar behaviour resembled. He was sure Virgil and Remus thought the same. Roman whined, only securing that idea in Janus' head. <br/><br/>"But quiet games are no fun!" <br/><br/>"You could take a nap, like Logan?" Janus offered, though he knew that option would be met with even more resistance. As expected, both Patton and Roman shook their heads vehemently at that. <br/><br/>"We're not-" Patton was cut off by a yawn. "-not tired." <br/><br/>Virgil chuckled, coming up behind Janus and resting his arms on the back of the couch. <br/><br/>"You sure about that?" </p>
<p>Patton nodded so fast that Janus was worried he'd get whiplash. <br/><br/>"Mhm, mhm! We're not tired!" He insisted, even as Roman began leaning into him, rubbing his eyes. Janus tried not to wrinkle his nose at the faintly sour taste. <br/><br/>"How about we put on Tangled, then?" Virgil suggested. "We'll have to keep the volume low, because Lo's asleep, but you both like that movie, right?" <br/><br/>After a few moments of deliberation, Patton nodded his head, climbing onto the couch, tugging Roman along with him. Remus joined Janus, snapping his fingers. All the lights turned off, and the TV screen flickered to life, playing Tangled. Virgil pulled two other blankets from the couch arm. He threw them over Patton and Roman, before taking a seat in the middle of the couch, the only remaining space. <br/><br/>Roman and Patton watched attentively for around ten minutes, before the tiredness really began to take hold. Soon enough, Patton had shifted to cuddle against Virgil, rather than Roman, making the Creative Side pout. Remus was quick to remedy the situation, slotting himself between Patton and Roman. The Side climbed into his brother's lap without hesitation, curling up as small as he could. Within minutes, the two were out like a light. <br/><br/>Janus couldn't help the little tug of sadness at his chest. If Roman, Patton and Logan were asleep, that was his and Remus' job done. They weren't needed anymore, they could go back home. <br/><br/>Home, where everything was cold, dark, and oh so lonely. <br/><br/>The end credits rolled, and Janus knew he couldn't prolong this much further. One glance at Remus told him the Duke felt similar. </p>
<p>He slid out from underneath Logan, careful not to wake the sleeping Side. He could see Remus do the same, out of the corner of his eye. The Duke leaned down, pressing a little kiss to Roman's forehead. Janus' eyes drifted over the scene one final time, as Remus came to stand beside him. <br/><br/>Roman was spread across a section of the couch, head pillowed on Patton's legs, whose head was in Virgil's lap. The Anxious Side himself was dozing, mouth open, head resting against the back of the couch. Janus had manouvred Logan so that he was curled against Virgil's other side. At some point, Janus wasn't quite sure when, his thumb had migrated to his mouth, and quiet sucking sounds filled the room. </p>
<p>Janus drew in a breath. Time to go. <br/><br/>He tapped Virgil on the shoulder, who startled, inhaling sharply. <br/><br/>"Whuh..." he mumbled, blinking blearily up at Janus. <br/><br/>"Well," Janus started, clasping his hands in front of him. He leaned to the side, bumping shoulders with Remus. <br/><br/>"Remus and I had best be off now. We have... <em>important things</em> to be getting on with." <br/><br/>Remus nodded along with his words. Virgil snorted. <br/><br/>"That's a bold-faced lie, and we all know it." <br/><br/>"Lie or otherwise, you seem to have a handle on things now. Our job here is done, so we've no reason to stay. You don't need us anymore." <br/><br/>Both he and Virgil knew they weren't just talking about this particular situation anymore. <br/><br/>Virgil nodded, after a few moments of silence. <br/><br/>"Go," he muttered, waving them off, and Janus told himself that the hurt in his tone was imaginary. "Do what you have to." <br/><br/>Janus tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, as he and Remus prepared to sink out. <br/><br/>"Bubba stay!" <br/><br/>Roman was sitting up hastily, rubbing his eyes. He made desperate grabby hands to his brother, who looked torn between following Janus and holding his brother. <br/><br/>"'Nus, no..." came a quiet little whine from the other side of the couch. <br/><br/>Logan was still curled against Virgil, but his eyes were open and brimming with tears. His left thumb was still in his mouth, but he was using his free hand to reach out desperately to Janus. Virgil smirked, running his hand through Patton's hair, who had one eye open, watching them expectantly. <br/><br/>"If you need a reason to stay, here it is. Stay because we want you here, not because we need you here." </p>
<p>Roman was still staring at Remus, who gave in, scooping his brother into his arms and cuddling him close. Janus found he couldn't tear his eyes away from Logan's heart breaking expression. <br/><br/>"Just for a little while."  <br/><br/>Virgil's voice sounded far too amused for his liking, but Janus couldn't bring himself to care. <br/><br/>He strode over to Logan, pulling the Side back onto his lap as Virgil put on another movie. Logan curled under his chin, and Janus' heart swelled with warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. <br/><br/>"Just for a little while," he agreed, after a beat of hesitation. <br/><br/>The lie tasted pleasantly bitter on his tongue. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope everyone who gave this a read enjoyed it, because it was a lot of fun to write!! </p>
<p>Until next time! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated! </p><p>Make sure to stay hydrated, eat regularly, and take breaks when you need to! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>